In Another World
by Anastrisha
Summary: New Life, New Hope. With memories of his previous life, will Jing be able to reconnect with his previous lover? Or will Lu Cang be forever a memory of the previous lifetime?


The sun shined brilliantly, reaching the edge of the earth and tainting the dark sky with its hues of orange.

Such scene can be seen when one sit on a bench located at the western edge of a particular mountain villa. A lone tree firmly rooted beside the bench prepared itself for the cold nights that are to come soon. At last, its final leaf fell down and rested on the shoulder of the old man, sitting at the bench while looking at his lover whose head was resting on his chest.

The man ignored the leaf, not wanting to leave his gaze from the man beside him. The hot and lustful night of intimately touching each other slowly turned to a gentle yet passionate night of holding hands and hugging in each other's arms.

Finally in their 50th years of living, yet the man who a leaf on his shoulder still looked at his late 30's, even maintaining his snowy white skin while the honey-skinned man resting on his chest looked on his early 40's. However it could not escape the fact that they were growing old.

It was funny how a lot of people thought that their burning candle of love will just die out as time went by, yet how many years had it been since they found each other?

Who would think that meeting each on this mountain will change each other's lives? Now it was also in this mountain where they will close their eyes.

The snowy-skinned man for the last time held the other man's hand tightly, as if to tell them that they were still there. Then getting all the energy he have, he whispered his last words, "I-I love you, Xiao Cang."

The honey-skinned man did not even open his eyes as he uses his last energy to respond, "I...I love you too... Jing."

Their last breath slowly faded along with the wind.

\- (ゞ◎Д◎ヾ) -

Jing couldn't help but remember the final moment of his previous life. He couldn't help remembering those sharped eyebrows, those pinkish lips, those sharp eyes filled with love as they look at his and of course that flawless sun-kissed skin and its taste when he marked it as his. Jing couldn't help but remember his previous lover once again.

Jing thought that once they died, may they be reincarnated or in an after-life place, he will make sure to immediately look for his other significant pair and shower him his love once more. However, it seems that fate decided to play with him.

It had been 21 years since he was given his memories from his previous lifetime –a gift that _a certain divine person_ gave him when he was born. Yet not once did he see nor gain any information about his lover.

After remembering this fact, he couldn't help but angrily thrust his thing into the woman below him, causing the woman to moan loader than before as she finally reached her nirvana. The man couldn't help but be more furious when he noticed that she passed out right after spreading out her juice. She did not even satisfy him yet!

A few more thrust and finally the man let out the bent up frustration his little thing had. However it wasn't enough, it will never be enough without his precious lover with him. Sighing to himself, he decided to call it a day.

While fixing his inner robe, he called out the maids to help him get dressed.

In terms of living condition, this world was the same as his previous one. And like the previous one, he was also born as a crown prince with a twin. The only difference he could come up was that first, the geographical location and the kingdoms surrounding them were different and that they were all not humans.

In here, the superior race roaming the world is the Werewolf Race. Unlike the Human Race in his previous lifetime, all werewolves can be separated into three categories: the alpha, the beta and the omega. And these categories tell a werewolf their primary job. No one is born without this label for everyone is born with it.

Alphas are in-charge leading the group, while omegas are the one in-charge of off spring production and raising the said offspring. Meanwhile, betas are in-between –you can say they are like the Human Race in his previous lifetime. That is if male then they lead, if female they produce and care offspring.

Obviously as a crown prince, Jing is an alpha –an S-rank at that. And Jing can conclude that base on his lover's personality and attitude he should also be an alpha, however it doesn't matter since as an S-rank he can make anyone his omega as long as he mark them as his. And obviously, he was saving his marking for him.

However like in his previous lifetime, he still has a harem of his own. Just like in his previous kingdom, harem plays heavy important in keeping up the kingdom. Hence, Jing could not abstain to such thing may he want it or not. Anyway, there wasn't anything bad about it, at the very least he only need to make sure to comfort his jealous lover when that time comes. The only difference is that he can now officially announce that he was his lover and that he is his empress.

But it had been 3 years since his reign, yet he still didn't find his lover, therefore making the sit to the empress throne empty for the last 3 years. Obviously at the start, the officials and citizen were displeased about such thing and told him to pick one already. However, with a help from a _prophet_ , he managed to request her to announce to his people that only the person with the same appearance as his previous lover could become the empress or else the kingdom will fall. And obviously the people of his kingdom believed such information and after hearing it, started helping out in finding his lover and a new ministry just for this was even created, fasting the process of finding his lover.

Yet it had been 3 years and still no sign of him. Walking outside, he couldn't help but look at the illuminating moon above the sky, reminding him of that time his lover was gazing aimlessly at the sky while waiting for him.

"My lord, where should we go?" An eunuch came forward and bowed his head before asking.

"To the Hall of Mental Cultivation (His Sleeping Quarter)." Jing replied, coming out from his daze.


End file.
